Life and Labors of Leo Valdez
by Writer of Time
Summary: The war is over and Leo asks nothing from the gods than to free Calypso. They agree on conditions Leo must follow to get Calypso back, some as easy as using the Argo II others not quite so simple. How will his reunion match his hopes? CalypsoxLeo. Artwork by Viria Reposted under same title.
1. Day 1

Hello readers! So sorry on the long wait for the update, I just kept swishing this story in my head and decided I had to re write it. Hopefully this is a better read and this _will_ be updated regularly so don't leave me lol. The beautiful cover art is by tumblr user Viria, btw go check her out she's amazing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own this. Sadly.

Enjoy version 2.0 of The Life and Labors of Leo Valdez!

* * *

><p>After the war was won, all heroes return to camp and live there for about a month or two before this takes place. The gods had stuff (not really, they were just being lazy) to do.<p>

Leo's POV

The war was over, the Earth was in an eternal sleep as it should be. No more quests, no more near-death situations, everything was clearing up and everything should be perfect from now on. But I can't ignore the hole at the bottom of my stomach. It was Reward Day, where the gods promised us a fine reward for all our hard work in defeating the Earth Mother and creating balance between the two camps. As predicted, no one wants to become a minor god; Jason wants to reunite with Thalia and spend time with her, Percy wants immunity from future prophecies (like the gods'll keep their word on _that_ one), Annabeth wishes a spot in Roman College and a house in New Rome, Hazel just took what they offered her, freedom from her curse. I was a runaway, a nobody, it's not like I was ever that important to the group anyway. I have one chance to not screw up my 'Free Wish'. The gods called me in, it was my turn. I mean this and I mean business, I will not accept 'no' for answer! Just gotta march in there and demand for my well-earned reward! Here goes.

"Leo Valdez, for your incredible-" Zeus started

"You can stop right there big man because I want one thing and one thing only,"

"A request? Not uncommon, what do you want hero?"

"Calypso's return" About half the room sighed and the rest of the heroes were thrown out. I was standing in middle of the 12 with courage I never knew I had before. I promised to go back for her and I fully intended to keep that promise. The fact that the River Styx would torment me for the rest of my existence if I didn't also added some courage. "You promised Percy that you would free her after the last war. She's still there and I won't let it slide this time," Fire formed in my hands from the anger I gained for Percy through Calypso.

"Calm down Leo," Hephaestus spoke

"I agree that if you wish to save her you must do it through a quest. Not through the Oracle though, but through us. See we don't give prophecies, we tell you exactly what you must do," Hera spoke with evil in her eyes.

"Do you agree to this Leo Valdez?" Zeus spoke

"What do I have to do," I agreed.

Hermes was the first to speak "Well you got to find it first. The island will be made physical but still able to move. You may not ask for any help in finding it,"

"To find Ogygia you must repair your ship," My dad really came through these tasks were doable but there were still many yet to come.

"Your ship can travel through both water and air, but you may only sail by the seas. I cannot guarantee protection but it will be the only way to find the island again," Poseidon spoke

"She has to leave through her own will, I will not have you take her and run. She must consent to all of what you ask of her," Artemis said. There was a pause in the room, everyone probably thing of the worst they could do to me.

"I've got nothing. Just plant a garden on Ogygia in my honor before you leave," Demeter gave me her worst.

"A hero as great as you should travel alone on this rescue mission," Athena said

"Love is not always easy but it is very necessary. You must prove your love for her to me," I expected nothing less than that from Aphrodite.

"Bed her," My ears turned bright red and it spread to my face the entire room looked at Dionysus.

"He is still a child!" Hera screamed across the room.

"He's a hero! She should be honored to do it!" Mr. D said back. I stood still, mortified how I would explain all this to Calypso when the time came. They kept fighting whether this was a valid task or not.

"Enough!" Zeus shouted "Dionysus you shall get your task,"

"What!" I screamed, accidentally letting it escape. You think they'd have better things to do than plan out my sex life.

"But it'll be outside of the time limit,"

"Time limit-" I thought to myself

Ares cut me off "To enter this mortal world, she herself must be mortal. You have to kill her immortality,"

"WHAT!" I shouted again.

"Relax hero, she will live as a human but a transformation must be made. You wish to free her, you have to do it,"

"After you kill her you must maintain her health, so she doesn't die as a human," Apollo spoke. I couldn't think. Kill her, heal her, _bed_ her. Calypso might not even want to be freed, was I making the right choice to go through with this?

"The two of you must make a great pair, for you are her life line. You must stay together forever, or until one of you dies." Hera said

"So she can never leave my side? What if I have to-"

"Not exactly. Just remain close in a physical and emotional way," If I wasn't asking for Calypso's life I would have set blaze to Olympus right then and there. Obviously I have strong feelings for Calypso but to have these gods tell me how I am to live my life with her makes me furious beyond belief. You always feel like you're in control, nope never. Not with these guys.

"As mentioned before Dionysus' request isn't under the limit. You have two weeks to complete your quest or Calypso gets sent back to her island no matter where she is. Your time begins now."

* * *

><p>I was sent to Camp Half-Blood and ran to where I was keeping my beauty of a warship. I had a feeling it would come to this, I never stopped making repairs on the Argo II. It's in no shape to set sail now but she should be running in two days max. No time for sleep, no time for me. This is about Calypso and I will rescue her, even if that means killing her.<p>

"Holy Hephaestus I don't even want to know how that will turn out. She's gonna have to consent to me killing her! How's that for the worst reunion ever,"

"People are gonna think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself," I jump into the Argo II from surprise. These will be the longest two weeks of my life.

"Jason! How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt my work, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I clutch my chest is efforts to slow my beating heart.

"Ah yes we can't have a repeat of what happened last time,"

"I'm still trying to pick out all the bolts from the kitchen sink,"

"Nothing says full breakfast like metal in your pancakes." We both chuckle in memory and sit on my work bench "So what's this about a reunion?" I never had time to tell him, I never got the chance to tell anyone! Jason knew something was up ever since I came back from Ogygia. If there was ever someone I'd tell, it'd be Jason.

"Remember that time I was blown off the ship?" Jason nodded and I told him about my sweet Calypso, a damsel in distress waiting for her rescue. I was in a hurry so I just skipped the 'her hating me' part and went straight to the kiss she left me with.

"The raft came right after. She has to have feeling for me, I have to save her. Not only 'cause I think she just might be my shot at a perfect girl, but I swore on the Styx. She needs someone who'll fulfil all her empty promises,"

"I applaud you on your determination and bravery. I'm guessing this was meant to be a solo mission?"

"Yes, the almighty powerful gods have declared so,"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" My stomach growled, now not from the anticipation of a council with the gods but from full-on hunger.

"Wanna get me some dinner?" Jason smiled and turned away "Hey Jason!" I caught him at the door, "You mind not telling the others? I don't want them worrying over something they can't help,"

"Leo, you can't expect them to just not notice when you sail off for this nowhere island," Jason stopped at the door. He had a point. But I mean I have a right to keep some things private from the rest of the gang, I should be entitled to use it when I want.

"You can tell them I have one last mission that I have to do. Alone. I don't want them to know and they should respect that,"

"You're the man Leo," Jason walked out I looked at my clutter covered desk in search of the original blueprints for the Argo II. It was damaged heavily during the last battle but that just gives me more space to add on. The new GPS I made worked fine in the battle and wasn't damaged as much as the Captain's room so I just needed to configure Calypso's stone to locate the island. Hope this isn't cheating.

As Cabin 9 Counselor, I set my ship as highest priority on our project board. This way Cabin 9 noobs can do the easy stuff like replace the burnt wood or melted metal while I indulge in the beef and cheese burrito Jason brought me. "Lookin' good boys, how much longer will the small repairs take Chief?"

"Oh Leo you shouldn't call me Chief, I'm not even in charge," Becky was one of the newest and youngest additions to the Hephaestus House and didn't let go of my hand as I (Cabin Counselor) showed her around camp. She was 9 years old and ran away from her abusive mother. Becky just clung to me for some reason and I have officially stated her as the cabin's little sister and Chief (just 'cause it's a cool title).

"That doesn't mean I can't call you Chief!" Becky rolled her eyes and gave me the project clipboard.

"All the basic were finally finished today and we can officially start on your interior designing tomorrow," Becky said with a hand on her hip. Adorable little 9 year old.

"Thanks Chief" I ruffled her curly brown hair "Listen up everyone! Congratulation on finishing the basics but we are on a rush schedule now so I want to see all of you up and early to finish, well everything tomorrow," There was a groan in the audience.

"Why are we doing this Leo?" Jake Mason, former Cabin Counselor spoke "The war's been over for about a month now, there's no need for a _war_ship!"

"Jake, calm down. This war happened right after the last, it's not a crime to want to be prepared. Up until now I have never asked of you more than you were willing to freely give,"

"Yeah well you're not sanding wood or tightening bolts like the rest of us!" Jake said

"You're not rewiring the mainframe! I've sailed this ship and I know the best way it should run! So please forgive me if you get a splinter while I make sure Festus doesn't start eating people again!" Jake gazed the floor and I lowered my voice. It's not like me to establish authority on personal matters but this was Calypso "Look guys, I know that this has put a delay on our normal camp activities, but I need this finished now more than ever and I hope you can take my word that after tomorrow I'll never ask for a group ship maintenance again and I am so _so _grateful for all the work that you've put in. If agree with Jake that this is bull and want to quit working, I completely understand and it won't affect how I see you at all. If you don't mind giving one last day I advise you to get a goodnight's rest and come with full energy on our last day of work. I'll be staying down here finishing up some work. Thanks for your time guys" I clapped my hands and with that Cabin 9 dispersed. I walked over to my blueprint table and sat down. I needed to finish the redesigns on the Captain's room, dining room, kitchen, the bedrooms aren't priority so I'll leave those 'til later-

"Jake shouldn't have yelled at you, we're all happy to help," Becky handed me the clipboard

"Na, he's just mad I left crumbs on his bunk again. He's the only one with an ocean map and I get hungry. Don't worry about it, he'll get over it soon," I stood up from my seat and took Becky's hand to walk her back to Cabin 9 "And what are _you_ still doing here hmmm? It's not safe for you to be walking alone this late at night,"

"Leo, you haven't slept in the Cabin in weeks! You should get some rest too,"

"I will Chief! But I have to finish some things first. It'll be back to normal as soon as she's finished,"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go to sleep," I walked her to the Cabin door and headed back. One more day. Just one more day and I'll be off in search of my Calypso. Don't know if I should sing 'Here Comes the Sun' or 'You are my Sunshine'

**A/N:** Hey! How was it? A looootttt more depth than last time right? Please review and tell me what you think. I have high hopes for this story.

Yes Dionysus request is legit, I thought it would be hilarious, but no the rating will not change and it will not be featured in this fic, probably lol.

No I do not plan on making a Luke/ Annabeth thing with Leo and Becky, but she'll be used later on.

Reviews make writers very happy and I will respond to all I get.

Updates will be every Monday starting next week, so don't miss out :)

~Writer of Time


	2. Day 2

Happy Mondays! Oh wait Monday's aren't happy, they're laborious, wait a second ahhhhhhh

(Please excuse the bad pun as a terrible icebreaker)

Welp off to a good start I won't ramble; you came for the fic, so you'll get the fic.

~Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

"I can see it! That's definitely the island! I'm coming baby!" The waters were as choppy as the last time my _tia _cut my hair. I was in the middle of a storm, rain pouring down, mere feet away from landing on Calypso's prison. "Calypso!" I yell to the wind "I'm here! I found you! I came back for you!" Out from a cave appeared my ray of light in a beauty that could only be explained through a goddess. "Calypso!" I see her arm stretch out and in a second the island disappeared. Right before my eyes! I was so close! The ship was being taken over by the wind and it became harder to control. A wave bigger than any I've ever seen was ready to overtake my ship. "Calypso!"

"Shut it Valdez you'll wake half the camp," Nyssa was standing over me with a bucket in hand, only then I realized I was soaking wet.

"Whadcha dothat for!" I said in a groggy morning voice

"Well I came in early to set up for our work day but halfway here I hear _your_ stupid voice yelling! Your voice is annoying enough as it is when you're awake," she smirked. Nyssa was my second in command in all things Cabin 9 related. We worked well together and this playful bickering is what we do best when alone 'cause we don't have that options 'to set an example for the youngins'. I've tried to get her mad in front of them, but it never works so I eventually gave up.  
>"Your breath is better in your mouth!"<p>

"Is that supposed to be your great comeback?"

"I just woke up Nyssa chillax," I said crossing my arms and putting my head down before realizing I was still soaked. "You could've ruined the blue prints I stayed up all last night finishing!"

"No I wouldn't have. You'd protect those with your life. I'm pretty sure you thought to waterproof them,"

"Well I am known to plan ahead," I said picking up the blueprints and placing them on a different table. Nyssa started whipping the table down "What about me huh? You gonna clean me off too?"

"lolno,"

"Great. Thanks. You're wonderful. Ya mind looking over the prints while I change, so it's easier to explain when I'm done?" As a man who thinks ahead, I keep extra clothes in the back, along with an original Half-Blood Emergency Kit (patent pending) and Tapatio. Two shirts and a new pair of jeans later, I walk back to my work bench.

"Why d'you want to add a bed in the Captain's room?" Nyssa had already taken the liberty of taking notes and preparing groups to work on each. Hephaestus, I love her, she makes all my work easier!

"Um, just in case,"

"In case what? You can't steer and sleep. Even you're not that good,"

"Just in case okay. How are the other plans looking?"

"Fine. You went a lot simpler this time, what no Wii controllers in the kitchen to make pancakes?"

"Not this time Nyssa, I just need her to be finished by tonight,"

"'Tis your ship Leo. I can look over the plans one last time and try to simplify them. With that I'm positive we'll finish before you're weird schedule,"

"That's fantastic! I'd kiss you if I wasn't already…" Woops! Almost let it slip. No one can know what this is for. I'm sure Mr. D has informed Chiron, but other than that I can't have people mess this up and try to stow away.

"Wasn't already what?"

"I-"

"Am I early enough?"  
>"Becky! Come here!" she walked into a massive bear hug I was using to ignore Nyssa.<p>

"Leo, you can let go now,"

"Yes Chief! You didn't have to be here so early you know. When I say early I usually mean after the Apollo kids stop shooting," They rise with the sun as they shoot arrows with the sun. I don't know how those kids do it.

"Nys woke me up. So I figured, might as well,"

"I'm sorry for waking you sweetie. You want to help me grab some material?" Becky smiled wide and ran for the door

"Ah look at her go-"

"Don't think I've forgotten. Leo, what's going on? Really this time?" I looked at the floor, I knew I had to tell her (since she'll be in charge for two weeks) but I was saving that 'til the very last second I'm here.

"I'll tell you, but later. Now go make sure Becky doesn't fall in a hole or something,"

"Like I'd let her fall down a hole," Nyssa left and I was alone once more. I looked over the redesigned plans and figured they would do for this mission. Not long after they returned with materials to build, volunteers began to show up and Nyssa took charge while she and Chief made me go on mandatory sleep. Apparently 3 hours isn't good enough to deal with 'hammers' or 'pick axes' or 'you might spontaneously combust near something'. Pshh whatever.

* * *

><p>I woke up before lunch ended and food was the first thing on my mind. I went inside my ship's kitchen to whip something up. A lot of progress has been made; it was finally clean from all of yesterday's work, the cabinets weren't hanging by the hinges, it didn't smell like fire anymore (which I was kind of sad to let go). They were importing the new dining table I worked on last week while I was fixing myself a sandwich.<p>

"You're finally awake,"

"Nyssa, you know I only like getting progress reports from Chief,"

"Yeah well she's a little busy finishing up her lunch,"

"I'll forgive you this time. So how's my baby doing?"

"Well as you can see the dining and kitchen section are filled with your low tech rush rush for your hush hush mission,"

"Shhh!" I cover her mouth with my hand and give her a knowing look

"Oh like anyone is listening, they're all lazily working with full bellies," She shook me off and started walking towards the Captain's room. The glass was crystal clear as I hoped it would be. My beautiful control panel back to its full standard, it had been left uncovered when I was rewiring the system.

"I see you've brought in that microwave I asked for,"

"Yeah I had to make a deal with the Stolls for that, so mind picking up some stuff on your way back," She handed me a list filled with stuff like parachute rope, cake mix, ice cream churner. I don't even know what all this could be for!

"Was a microwave really this much? Nyssa, I don't have time do look for all this stuff!"

"Don't worry, they didn't set a dead line. You know Conner has always had a sweet spot for me,"

"Okay, eww. I don't need to hear about that. But it may come in handy later. Why's the floor wet over there?"

"Plumbing issues with the bathroom. It's being fixed right now and after it's fixed we can install the bed. Where are we getting that from?"

"Just take it from one of the rooms downstairs." I walked to my comfy green Captain's Chair and spun for a while. I should have checked the plumbing last night, then it wouldn't have been a problem today. Or I could've unhooked a bed, anything to help make this move quicker. I looked at my watch; 2:37. Pretty soon it'll be dinner and free time, and I can't take that time away from my siblings. There was a warm glow from my pants pocket, I reached in and it was Calypso's stone. 'Hmm must have broken off when I was calibrating the Archimedes Sphere.' It was a small piece but it was glowing with warmth and I'll even admit some love, it gave me hope. I closed my hand around the smaller stone and enjoyed its warm presence, like the fire I'm so used to having in the palm of my hands. I put the stone in my tool belt so there wouldn't be a chance of me losing it. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Anyway I can help?"

"Yeah, these two pipes disconnected and we sent Jimmy to get a torch to weld it but you're closer and Jimmy gets distracted easily," Jake along with Sara and Alex were holding the pipes together with towels all over the floor.

"They don't call me Hot Hands for nothing," I crouched by Jake and grasped where the two pipes met and started the fire, keeping it to a low simmer.

"No one calls you Hot Hands," Sara said

"I like to call myself that!" I said looking hurt "You guys can take off, I got it from here," Alex and Sara left leaving Jake and I alone.

"Look I'm-"

"It's not that-" We said at the same time "You go first,"

"I'm sorry for that scene yesterday. I was just kinda, um, upset at something that happened earlier. Didn't mean to take it out on you. Sorry bro,"

"It's okay. I know you're not usually like that and you know that _I'm_ not usually like that. I haven't slept in weeks trying to get this finished quickly and I'm not _trying_ to boss everyone around it's just..."

"Leo, I was there once, I get it. We cool?"

"Yeah we're cool," I gave him a nod "We're gonna need to have a hug-fest in front of Becky now,"

"Oh no. Did I scare her or something?"

"No she just thought you were being an ass,"

"Little Becky would never say that!"

"I summed it up," He lightly punched my arm and got off the floor

"I'll let her know we're cool. I think she'd be back by now," Jake headed towards the door.

"Don't forget to call her Chief!" I looked at the pipes in my hands "And let a crew know the bed's ready to come in!" Let's hope he heard that. I let the pipes go and they were stably welded together. Another job done for Hot Hands. I walked out the room to check up on the rest of the ship. There weren't any fancy features or hidden rooms, there was no time for that. All I need is a functioning place where I can rescue Calypso, and kill her.

I went down to the engine room to get her warmed up. With the progress we've made it looks like I can leave around dinner time. I don't need a sound system or a flat screen, I'll be okay. It won't be too long without my technology.

I turned the main switch on, it gave a low murmur that filled my heart. "Now that's an engine!" No one on ship would notice it, maybe some could feel it but wouldn't think too much of it. She hasn't ran in a month but with my and my sibling's expertise she'll be running again. Sprinting hopefully.

* * *

><p>"And that Leo," Nyssa said pointing to the bed "is your last request,"<p>

"You're ship is fixed now!" Becky exclaimed. It was fixed, it was finished, it went a little into dinner time, but it was done. I gathered Cabin 9 outside of the ship and stood on the gangplank ready to give a moving speech.

"You guys are awesome!" I shouted into the air. There was a smile on face nothing could wipe off and friends could see that. "I really don't know what else to say. You've made my dream a reality," I said with fake tears and a high pitched voice "And I'm just so grateful," I fell to the floor from overselling the drama

"What Leo's trying to say is that this wouldn't be possible without you and-"

"FREE S'MORES TONIGHT!" I cut Nyssa off and the crowd went wild! "I don't want to waste anymore of your time. Go get dinner, have free time, kiss a nymph (don't kiss a nymph), I love you guys!" I jumped in the air as people walked out to get food.

"Well it looks like you don't need me anymore, so I'll just be going,"

"Nyss. Wait," I walked to her off of the ship. "I am so _so _thankful for everything that you do around here. I'm not much for being a leader but you help, a lot."

"Oh Zeus this is serious. Are you finally gonna tell me what this was for?"

"Yeah. D'you know of Calypso?"

"She was the titan Percy was stuck with some years ago right?" I don't know when I'll be okay with hearing 'Percy' and 'Calypso' in a sentence.

"That's her. During the war I landed on her island and long story short this is a rescue mission. I don't have much time to get her back. I can trust you to run the cabin and keep them uninformed right?" She was in shock, she's run the cabin before but this is a pretty short notice. She opened her mouth "You can't ask questions, Chiron and Mr. D already know. I'm leaving now, I'll be back in two weeks tops," Hopefully with her. Nyssa opened her mouth again and shut it, not finding any words to say. She just nodded in acceptance and gave me a hug. "Make sure to give 'em all s'mores tonight," Without a word she opened up the ceiling and left. Now it was my turn to leave. I walked into the ship and headed straight for the Captain's Room, dinner can wait until I'm stable in the air. I sat in my comfy green chair and looked up into the darkening sky, and I was off.

**A/N:** Sooo, what did ya think? First of all I'd like to thank those beauties of you who reviewed and favorite this, they fill my heart with such joy 3. I am very accepting of all reviews, pm's, constructive criticism, all that.

Sorry if I got some technical things wrong (Like idk if campers knew that's where Percy was) but I haven't read them in a while.

Whilst writing this I kinda got a Nyssa/ Leo vibe, but don't worry, this isn't going there. She's just his right hand since his hands are filled with fire. If it makes you feel any better, Jake was pissed 'cause Conner was with Nyssa (Ooooooh unneeded drama LOL) I can't wait to write with Calypso and I know you can't wait to read her so I won't torture you too long haha. I hope you guys had a great week and I'll see you again next Laborious Monday :)

~Writer of Time


	3. Day 3

Hey readers! Sorry for the short update, a family vacation snuck up on me so I couldn't finish in the time I wanted to, and I didn't have time to edit so please excuse and point out any errors. But anyhow, I promised continuation so the show must go on!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

I never liked traveling by sea; not much to do, nothing to look at. Oh hey! There's water over there, there's water everywhere! At least in the sky clouds change and birds pass by; nothing but waves and random seaweed floating about. After Nyssa left I headed straight towards the sky, at a nice _flying_ pace but no quicker did I remember that I was chained to travel through the seas. My hands clutched the control panel in front of me and this burden weighed me down, "I'm gonna drive myself crazy." I put my head down. I looked up at the sky to regain some strength or sanity "Gods I hate the ocean." Apollo was up on his chariot making the sun glisten in the water, not enough for an iris message though. I never minded the smell, it actually has a calming effect, but I always hated swimming in it. You can feel the salty water sticking on you and the way the waves push and pull you gets annoying after the fifth time trying to stand up. But what I wouldn't give to be thrown on Calypso's ocean shore.

Festus has been on autopilot since last night, receiving commands from the LFC (Let's Find Calypso, as I recently named it during my short dinner break). Ogygia has been tracked near the Galapagos Islands and we were closing in on the Panama Canal to cross Oceans. The ship jerked and I fell of my chair and onto the hard floor for the 2nd time since this trip started. "How does your stupid island even move!" I shouted to the sky. I mean I know the gods told me the island would still appear and disappear but these locations are gonna throw out my neck! After crashing into the Camp Half-Blood Lake, we headed north with a quick U-turn after only minutes of sailing. "They're doing this just to mess with me agh," I groaned and I lifted myself from the floor and looked at my map. "Now you're near France. Great." My stomach growled and I realized I haven't eaten anything since I woke up. "I guess it's time to make use of my simple kitchen," I said to no one as I walked downstairs to grabsome grub.

The fridge installed was insufficiently stocked to my standards, but I guess that's the price for leaving in a hurry. I grabbed two eggs, some bacon and tortillas; it was a quick breakfast I could whip up before the next jerking turn came. A little sizzle here, a little salt there and walah! I would eat eggs and bacon all the time as a kid, traditional when added with rice and some beans. We used to grow tomatoes and avocados in the back so those were always fresh. I always knew when it would be a full breakfast if my mom sent me out to collect the fruit. "If only you could see how well I make my own meals now. I even make specialty tacos for the group! I could never make them as well you did though," I poured myself some orange juice and grabbed my full plate then sat at the table.

After a few bites I heard a rattling from outside the dining area. "Show yourself!" I jumped from my seat and looked at the door that was now being pounded on. "What's going on here!" I grabbed my fork as the closest weapon and headed for the door. If this was a surprise attack, why would they knock? What's waiting for me outside of this door? My hand slowly turned the handle and I was tackled by… wooden legs? "Buford! It's great to see you pal! How's my favorite table doing?" He stepped right on my gut "Oof! What? I didn't forget about you," For a table, he gave a very impressive cold shoulder. "After the war _everything_ was taken out and placed back in. You helped in the rebuilding! I had to leave without a second word. C'mon Buford, give daddy some love. I could really use it," I whispered the last part to myself. If tables could cross arms, Buford would be an excellent example. "I'll swipe you down just the way you like it," He budged slightly. "With your favorite Lemon Pledge…" I sang to him. He spun around and gave me the warm welcome I knew he usually felt. "Are you excited to travel again?" I grabbed a rag and a bottle of Pledge that I always had in stock "I know I'm not, well I am but I just wish I didn't have to do this alone," He moved his leg as if I were scratching a dog's ear. A good swipe down usually fixes things "But now that you're here, I won't go crazy as fast!" It's been about 3 years since I first adopted Buford as my little pet and I've master the art of 'table reading'. Buford shook his sides opposite of each other, like a see-saw. This translated into 'You're talking to a table, I won't help you stay sane.'

"You're a real help you know that," I sarcastically told him. I sat back down and finished my breakfast. Good thing it was only Buford and not a human stow-away, that would've ruined the mission and set me back who knows how long. "Buford! Let's go to the Captain's Room." After a few steps from the table I fell with a splat to the ground. "Stay still would ya!" I cured the air. Chasing Calypso's island was as easy and chasing Calypso herself. I guess that's why Ogygia moves so much; they are one in the same. And I'm gonna have to _separate_ them... "Dear Zeus, what have I gotten myself into," I lay flat on the floor with my head in my palms as I hear thunder roaring above. Yup, they're getting a kick out of this. I used Bufford to help me up and continue my walk to the Captain's room. I looked on the radar to see where Ogygia positioned itself next. "Greenland, hmm. I hope I packed a sweater,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Originally I had planned to combine Day 3 and 4 but Day 4 isn't even presentable, so to apologize with this shorter chapter there will be an update sometime during the week. Reunion is sure to come quickly! Thank you to all the readers who give this story life. You guys are my motivation to write. I'll see you guys like Wednesday or maybe Thursday. Have a happy week and be sure to review on solo Leo.

~Writer of Time


	4. Day 4

So I said mid-week and it's now Saturday, sorry 'bout that. But anyways, Yay chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

I had a good feeling of finding her soon, we've been traveling towards Greenland for all of yesterday and most of today. I looked at the empty ocean, then at the empty room. I never thought being alone would be so hard. I traveled alone for most of my pre-teen years! At least back then I wasn't stuck on a ship, I'd move whenever and wherever I wanted to (or needed to). "Calypso, you better be damn grateful I'm coming to get you," It's been hours since the last time I moved, my butt's gonna get sore from all this sitting around. I wish I brought a movie, or some cards, a jump rope! Anything to get moving again. The ship jerked again, "Not this kind of moving," I landed on pillows I got from the other bunks, still hurt. "Welp, I never expected you to stay in such a cold place Sunshine," I lifted myself from the floor and fell back into my chair when I noticed who was in the corner.

"Didn't mean to scare you son,"

"Well you did a poor job," I ran my fingers through my hair and spun to look at him.

"How's the sailing going?"

"Great. Fine. Y'know if that stupid island would just stay put so I wouldn't fall to the ground every time we turn to follow it," I got off my chair and paced back and forth "How's Olympus liking this?"

"Oh you're on most channels. There are always repeats of you hitting the floor, it's hilarious to watch! You should-" obviously the look of annoyance I gave him made him stop. "Sorry,"

"It's okay. I willingly signed up for this," giving him a careless shrug.

"Yes you did, and best be to keep in mind _why_ you're putting yourself through this," I nodded "There's a reason you have to go through all this trouble. It's not easy breaking a curse from centuries ago, you need to prove you're up for the challenge if things go bad. Leading a group to finish Festus, dealing with the stresses of your solitude. You have to take full responsibility and accountability if she starts terrorizing a city-"

"Calypso would never," I shake my head at the notion.

"Tell me about her," I could feel the blood rush to my face. Sure this was my dad, but this is the most we've talked since the final battle.

"Uh…" I sat back down and looked out to the sea "She's Calypso, uh I'm sure you know of her,"

"Yes Leo, I know of her," the awkward silence filled the room quickly. "She has different _adventures _with each hero,"

"Adventures? Is that what we're calling her sorry excuse of a life?" I appreciate my dad stopping by for some company but I'd rather not get on the wrong side of the gods, especially now.

"Watch your tongue,"

"I know, sorry. It gets a little too much when I don't do anything for a long time,"

"I understand," I swear I could hear crickets chirping, I didn't even know Festus could host crickets "So how was she with you?"

I looked down, not being able to talk about this openly "She wanted me off as soon as I got there. 'Cursed the gods for sending her a weakling idiot. Or something like that," I started spinning in my chair "So I gave her space and stayed away and she stayed as far from me as she could. But eventually she warmed up to the ol' Leo Charm after I fixed some things on her island," I smirked to myself, still looking away "We got a lot closer after she deemed me worthy of 'having' on her island and we'd eat together and talk more. I always thought she uh, looked nice, well I mean she is an immortal," I gave a weak laugh "And she was kind enough to help me find a way off her island. It felt, _right_ working with her. Y'know, it just felt good. I mean I never expected to get off the 'normal' way, but I did. I don't know who's more surprised at the way things turned out. She did kiss me and that was cool and all," I hushed a little "But apart from that, I made a promise that I would fix this punishment that has been set on her. I mean really, she's been on that stupid island long enough don't ya think?" I looked back up and saw an empty corner. "Nice talking to you dad," I turned my chair back to the console and stared out the front. "I just _had_ to fall for a titan. Why am I _so _nice? Most generous act award goes to Leo Valdez for breaking an age-old curse," But I mean if it means that I have another chance to see her again; to tell her that she has a blinding smile and how soft her hair felt when I'd give her an occasional pat on the back. I know that she 'loves' me ('cause the raft came didn't it) but that short amount of time is nothing compared to how long she will live, or _has _lived. I could've just been a passing infatuating, in fact, I _was_ a passing infatuation!

But I won't stop trying; I'll deal with my solitude and boredom, I can feel her so close. And if by the off chance she wants to see me too, well that's another upside.

There was a red dot blinking off the cost of West Africa, but it suddenly disappeared "No! Not again, ugh…" The ship jerked again but I held onto the console so I didn't fall for once. "Where are you now Ogygia?" The red dot appeared close to Puerto Rico "What! I was just there when you were still in the Galapagos!" I hit the dashboard so hard a piece of metal fell from the other side. "I guess I'll just go get dinner then! But I'm coming for you and don't you forget it Calypso."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: We get a little more solo Leo and his thoughts OoooOOoo! Thank you to those who have reviewed, they really make my day. Make sure you review and let me know how this chapter went. There's a 78% chance of a reunion next chapter, so be sure to stay tuned it.

So my Monday schedule is mixed up now and I start school next week so updates may be all over the place but it will be an enjoyable read, I promise :D

Don't forget to review and tip your waitresses!

~Writer of Time


	5. Day 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this..

**Day 5**

I hit the cold floor with a loud thud. "Ow…" My first night making use of the bed installed in the Captain's Room and what do I get? A hard floor to my front-side at 5-something in the morning. The sky was a beautiful mix of morning colors, stars dully shining and fading, and the moon still prominent. Apollo has yet to drag the sun behind him, this was way too early for an island to be moving, don't they need to rest too?

Buford was in his corner, surprisingly not moving. "Buford," I whisper. He didn't react, how could that turn not have woken him? I observed the rest of the room (as much as I could with this limited light), everything looked still. Nothing fell down or moved slightly to the right. My water bottle hadn't even fallen from the control panel. "Why didn't anything move?" I got up from the floor hugging my blanket and looking suspiciously around the room. The bed was suspended at an angle so that would explain why I fell regardless of a sharp turn or not. I walked to the Levels monitor and saw that it wasn't as sharp of a turn as the others. I investigated more on our exact location with Ogygia. We were headed for Puerto Rico but never made it more than half way since West Africa. Ogygia was directly south of us.

"You're not getting away from me this time!" I was awake and determined. I turned on all the engines, going full speed ahead. It wouldn't take a Hephaestus kid to feel all the engines rumble.

Somewhere off the pointy side of Brazil, Ogygia was floating, waiting for me to land on its shores. I spent no time in shouting random commands (then realizing Buford didn't have hands to complete the tasks shouted) and running back and forth through the control panel making sure there was no extra push I could give Festus to go faster. All switches turned on, every lever set to max, every dial on 10, every red button pushed. After assuring I didn't have any more juice left, I waited.

"How long is this supposed to take!" I screamed. "Leo was not made for waiting around!" I started pacing. I looked back to the monitor, at full speed we'd get there around 9. "That's 3 hours away!" I don't know how long we can travel like this. Festus has taken a month break and continued this quest at a slow pace so he shouldn't be exhausted with a little fast travelling, but I don't want him to burn up. I looked at his levels, "2 hours and 30 minutes. We can safely travel 2 hours and 30 minutes at this speed. 2 hours and 30 minutes only for a safe arrival," This was definitely a god interfering; cutting it so close, without any security that Ogygia will stay put. And if she does move, I'd be stuck near pointy Brazil waiting until Festus was rested enough to follow wherever Ogygia moved next. "Who ever said I like to play it safe!" I screamed to the skies.

Buford shook near me, I've informed him of my Calypso situation and he was saying 'Go get her Leo!' or 'Go back to sleep, I need a full 9 hours for shiny wood.' Either way I ran out the Captain's Room and straight for the kitchen. I don't need a rumbling stomach to get in the way of my reunion with Calypso. I ate a cold Pop Tart trying to use as little energy as possible. After breakfast I made sure all the lights were off, everything from the bunks were unplugged, and ran around the entire ship to pass time. I looked at my watch "It's only 6:37! GAH!" I started pacing again "What to do, what to do…" I ran back to the Captain's Room to make sure she stayed put. "I should um, I should uh take a nap!" Walking all over the room, I picked up my blanket and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes and snuggled in tightly.

_3 seconds later..._

"How am I supposed to sleep at a time like this!" I threw my limbs everywhere forcing the covers off and looked at the ceiling. Buford came to my side and I began petting his tabletop. "Am I really this close to her again?" I said in a low voice "Is this really the day where I get to see her again? Where I can prove to her that _I'm_ different. I came back!" I sat up on the bed. "What am I gonna say to her?" I said in an even softer voice "I mean who knows if she even wants to see me. So much has changed since the war ended, I don't even really know if I remember _her_ correctly. She was a pain, I remember that much, but I enjoyed the pain. No, I need to stop thinking too deep into this. This isn't a knight saving a weak, fragile princess, this is an opportunity I am offering her. I have to explain to her the conditions of this offer as it was set by the gods. Am I really gonna have to kill her? What did that even mean? How in Hades am I gonna actually do it? And bed her?" My hands cradled my head, so much to do; so much I don't know how to do, I don't know what to do. But I have to do it, she deserves as much.

I got up and walked to the levels monitor, 45 minutes have passed, 7:22, 1 hour and 30 minutes left of safe traveling.

"I need some air," I grabbed my blanket and went out into the cold sea morning air. The angry wind slapped my face and almost blew my blanket to sea. The sun had risen and I could see a myriad of colors in the new morning sky; it looked like hope. I reached into my tool belt pocket and felt Calypso's stone warm in my hand. Hope feels nice. I started walking along the outside of my ship, planning what I would say.

"'Calypso, I've returned!' No, that sounds stupid," I shook my head and flipped my hair "'Hey there Sunshine, missed me?' She'd never fall for that" I whipped the smirk off my face "_Reunited and it feels so good,_" I started singing "_reunited 'cause we understood. There's one perfect fit and, sugar, this one is it. We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey_.' Nah, too much," I leaned on the railing out looking the water. "I'd get there in a couple minutes if I could only fly," But I couldn't take the chance, Poseidon said water and water's a big deal to that fella. "Hey Calypso, I know it's been a while but I promised I'd come back for you once I've broken your curse. And well here I am. I'm sorry I didn't think this through, I don't even know if you want to leave, but this is a chance and this chance has some serious conditions to it which you have to be informed about so I'll let you know if you do want to leave.' Perfect," I said sarcastically. I've traveled the world, slayed monsters of incredible sizes, became an honorable hero! But this? This talking is still foreign to me. I mean maybe words will come easier when I have another human-err living being to listen to these words I'm spilling out. My feet started moving around the ship "Have you done something new to the Island? It looks different, nice different' Yeah, that could work,"

The sun was rising higher, not much longer I'd assume. I slowly walked back inside, passing the rooms, the dining area and appearing back in the Captain's Room. 8:02, 50 minutes left of safe traveling. I looked at Ogygia from the monitor; arrival time: 9:06.

"Last little push Leo, you can do this."

**A/N**: I've officially lost track of my updating schedule. But this story will continue with chapters not that far apart. I have part two written but unfished so this is to keep the story going.

Reviews are very much welcomed and accepted in any form! Tell your Caleo shippin' friends about this fic, they'll be together soon.

Reunion almost here! Will he make it in time? Will Ogygia move as soon as they see each other? Find out next time on The Life and Labors of Leo Valdez!

~Writer of Time


	6. Day 5, Pt 1

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this is really late but things just got complicated and I doubt that they'll resolve soon. Plus my laptop somehow deleted all of Microsoft Office (and all my documents were frozen for like 3 weeks) and now it just came back (with all my previous works saved!) This isn't over! Enjoy the chapter!

**Day 5:**

We were making good time, 30 minutes of safe traveling remaining and the island stayed put for once. "We'll take it easier now Festus," I slowed our velocity to give him time to rest while still moving. "Rest for now, we'll have an easier ride back" I smiled. I walked out to look at the sea once more. There are times when everything almost seems worth it, running away all the time, fighting to the death, dealing with people who act as obstacles… I am about to be with the only person I've ever honestly imagined a future with. Sure I've always pictured being with Jason and Piper for as long as I could, but us as demigods, we don't know when our last breath is. It's easier not to think about it.

I won't lie, there have been many girls I've found interesting enough to pursue but I never did; they never popped back into my mind. I haven't stopped worrying about Calypso since I left her island. We've got this _spark,_ you see. She'll say one thing, I do another. I gave her space, she kissed me goodbye. Complicated, some might thing but it never was. Being with her wasn't complicated at all, it was easy and simple. Sure the disagreements were there but it wasn't difficult to deal with them. I didn't mind helping around the island even though she wasn't talking to me. It was a force I still can't really explain just a sort of 'I want to do this nice thing for her'. She softened eventually and I was able to get a closer look at her.

She was beautiful. *The way her long hair fell to the side of her neck, down her shoulders and back. And don't get me started on her cinnamony sent (I'm not a creep I promise). But who wouldn't be overwhelmed with how lovely she smelled (Zeus, I am a creep). It was what kept me going during the final battle, I had to come back for her. And I am.

The ship started swaying back and forth, turbulence? On calm waters? I run outside and look at the vast water.

"Poseidon, can you not…" The ship shook again, as if we were in the middle of a storm. I grabbed the railings to steady myself as water came on deck with the endless swaying motion. A GIANT black figure surfaced about five miles back which was the cause of this commotion. Giant was an understatement; it was the size of 8 whales with glowing red eyes and teeth as sharp as the tip of Mount Olympus. It had disgusting jet-black scales that I could see from this distance.

"Alright Festus you had a little rest, now it's time to take it back to full speed! Maybe Faster!" I let the railings go and fell straight to the floor. "Now would be a good time!" I was unable to stand up so I crawled back inside and maneuvered my way back to the Captain's Room. Using the control panel as support, I lifted myself up to my chair and turned all possible levers back to maximum capacity. We made distance from the beast but it wasn't enough to escape it.

There was a loud screeching noise, but it wasn't from Shamu. The levels monitor indicated that we were on emergency fuel; we had at most minutes before we come to a complete stop in front of that _thing_.

"I'M FREAKING OUT BUFORD, I'M FREAKING -!" I hit the floor once more. All defenses had been used up (bullets, cannons, mega enhanced arrows, even Greek Fire!) but it didn't stop that beast from chasing us. It wasn't even that close to us, Black Death was taunting me with my inevitable demise unless I could get to Ogygia in time. That stupid island was at least another 10 minutes away. "Festus! I believe in you! Get us to that island as fast as you can! This is the last stretch! You'll be resting and drinking motor oil before you know it!

We stopped moving.

"Festus? FESTUS!" Why did we stop, why aren't we moving! I looked at the levels monitor and saw that we were officially 100% out of power. I looked back to Shamu, he kept moving and looking even bigger, on the other side I could see Ogygia. Waiting perfectly still for my arrival…

I closed my eyes as I awaited my fate; there was no way I could make it out alive. Fight back? With what ammo? Jump ship? Ogygia was still too far for swimming distance, I'd become fish food before I could make out any solid figure on the island. Call for help? No one could get here in time.

All of a sudden, the ship started moving.

**A/N**: Again, terribly sorry for the long wait. The reunion was supposed to be in this one but I'd rather have you guys hold on to something since it's been so long. All your reviews are great and thank you guys so so much for sticking with this, I can guarantee this won't disappoint! Please give me your thoughts on this chapter and any hopes or suggestions for their meet up (finally).

~Writer of Time


	7. Day 5, Pt 2

You guys are incredible. I left with a cliff hanger so I won't talk long now…

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5:<strong>

All of a sudden, the ship started moving.

My first thought was that Shamu finally caught up to us, what with the noise of crunching metal, scraping nail on wood and random blackouts from light. I thought it was the end, but we kept moving forward as the noise ceased to stop. I was finally able to stand up, the motion was less of a sway and more of a _zoom_ forward. I used the walls as a guide outside to see what had happened. The blackouts and crunching weren't coming from Black Death but from Festus' wings. "I didn't even know we fixed them!" Nyssa must have really pushed them hard when I took those mid-day naps. I added them as a form of double back up; in case the ship was damaged, we could escape safely. Festus didn't fully transform, just extended massive wings from his side. Massive enough to scare Shamu off and thrust us towards Ogygia. It wasn't pleasant when we gained speed, he wasn't oiled enough to move smoothly so every move he made was a pounding in my ears. It's cringe worthy to hear nails on a chalkboard, but imagine having a thousand dollar surround sound system blasting that noise, it was strong enough to break the windows covering the floor with shards of glass. I was pushed to the front of the Captain's Room, right under the control panel; with every thrust forward I was squeezed even more, holding my chair in an effort to stay still. "I love you Festus, but don't you think we can speed this up a bit!" I yelled but it was futile to try and scream over the screeching sound of his wings. My arms were getting sore from holding me in place, I've received cuts all over from the broken glass, my body has taken enough beatings from a metal wall to last a week. The cherry on top was when I slammed my head against the control panel trying to see how close we were. I groaned in pain, I wasn't out yet but I would be soon enough. The movement and noise finally stopped but my world kept spinning and the ringing in my ear couldn't be louder. "Atta boy Festus!" I say with a weak voice. I didn't have enough strength to stand up so I just crouched on the floor for what felt like hours, trying to regain my bearings.

Once I was able to walk I moved sluggishly to the gangplank. This was it, this was the moment that I've waited for was ready to die for. The gangplank lowered and I was blinded by the bright sunlight reflected off the glowing sand, it was as beautiful as I remember. She… was as beautiful as I remember.

Calypso was at her cave entrance standing in awe and shock of the events unfolding before her eyes. It took all my strength to walk down slowly and not look like a weak, awkward, lovesick fool, which I was. I looked secure, brave, and powerful with the hint of success, which I wasn't. I stepped onto the warm sand and inhaled the intoxicating sent of paradise.

"Aren't you gonna do something Sunshine!" I screamed with the last bits of voice I had left. She started walking at a deadly slow pace as if she lost control of her legs, but her eyes were fixated on me. I walked towards her to pick up the pace, I was in need of medical attention after all. She stood in front of me and out reached her hand to touch a hanging curl then settled her hand on my face. "Aren't you gonna say something Sunshine?" I whisper but was only met with a right hook to the chin. That did it. I was out cold.

* * *

><p>There was a wet towel moving over my face, it was refreshing over my sore face. I grabbed the hand controlling the towel before I opened my eyes. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Healing you. Now let- Hey! Lie back down!"

"I'm fine Sunshine really,"

"Stop calling me that," I was sitting on a bed in her cave, hot water was boiling and there was a mess of herbs and spices over her counter. My tool belt had been removed and set by the chair she was sitting on. I was surprised to see her wearing her white dress and not in jeans but hey, I was supposed to be gone forever.

"If you _really_ want me to-" She threw herself at me, wrapping her arm around my neck. I welcomed her embrace and held her tight. "Missed me?" Calypso let go and sat back in her chair.

"Words do not even begin to form how impossible this is. What did you do? How are you here?" I use the wall as support to sit up "And yes," she added

"Calm down Calypso, yes this is happening and yes I am real. You didn't think I was gonna forget about you and let you stay here,"

"You and every Hero alike have washed up on these shores leaving me, I didn't think there was any other way,"

"So I'm a Hero now?"

"Continue your story," she strictly added

"Well I wasn't. It's stupid and unfair and I told you I'd come back. So once we won the war, we won the war by the way, us 'Heroes' were able to pick a prize and I chose to find you," I was picking at the bed sheets by now anxious of the special terms this would go under.

"And the gods were okay with this?" Calypso dipped the towel in water and handed it to me

"Well some special...erm agreements were set in place and I'll tell you all of them!" I placed the towel over my head let the water slowly drip down.

"Oh Hades no. What trouble have they made you go through? I'm assuming it's what caused this," She pointed as she stood up and made a tea out of the herbs. "Drink this," I grabbed the cup and our fingers touched for a brief moment. She faintly blushed as I looked at her eyes, trying to keep my cool.

"Well you wouldn't be wrong," I took a sip and made a face. Never tasted anything more biter. "Are you okay to hear this now? It might be a lot to take in,"

"Leo, I've have quiet on my island since you've left. I want to hear this,"

"As we were allowed to request our gift, the gods thought it would be dangerous to have you back so some of it is a test to see if I am capable of connecting with you and I would be at blame if something goes wrong,"

"And the others I assume are just to mess with you?"

"Yup" I nodded

"Drink more" She move out of the chair and into the space next to me "Continue"

"Each of the gods were able to add a task or-"

"Labor?" I looked at her

"Would'ja stop cutting me off?"

"No. Keep drinking" I took another sip and was granted a lovely smile off her face

"Some of them weren't that hard, fix my ship, go by seas, go alone, plant a garden-"

"We get to plant a garden!" Calypso added in excitement but I focused on the word 'we'. Piper would be all over me for this.

"Yes we do Sunshine. I had to find your stupid island-"

"How-" I placed a finger on her lips

"And I used a crystal from your cave and a homemade tracker!" finishing my thought

"Keep drinking"  
>"That's why I look so beat up, every time your island moved I was thrown to the floor. And then Shamu!"<p>

"Shamu?"

"Yes! This giant black beast that tried chasing us when I was almost here!"

"Did he have red eyes?"

"Yes! Wait, how d'you know him?"

"He's a friendly beast who has washed on my shores before. He likes gold, that's why he was attracted to your ship,"

"So he was harmless!" I gave her my best 'you gotta be kidding me' look

"No he could've eaten you, good thing you got out. How did you get out?"

"Festus was the homie and grew some wings to save me, but I was beaten to a pulp and cut all over,"

"Homie?" She asked

"It's a modern thing you'll catch on quick," I grew shy "Which brings me to something I want to ask you. You don't have to answer right away, you should hear the rest of my labors, but please keep this in mind," I set my tea down and looked right at her, wanting to get a sincere answer

"What is it Leo?" She was concerned, laying her hand upon mine

"Would you want to come back with me? To Camp Half-Blood or wherever you want to go! It's just, I don't think you should be trapped here, there's an entire world you can get to know! And I'll be by your side the entire time! Um, y'know, if you want," She held on my hand a little tighter

"Leo, I don't-I " (insert heart breaking noise here) "It's been more than enough for you to even see me again. I couldn't stop think about you, but this, this sound wonderful but I don't know how I could leave"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You're right, it's been a pleasure _just_ seeing you again. Like I said hear the rest of the conditions and you can decide later," She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "Um, so if you do want to go with me, you'll need to be absolutely okay with it,"

"Complete consent, sounds like Artemis,"

"Yeah, I need to prove my love to you," I say in the softest voice I could

"Aphrodite," She said softly too. I tried to think of the best way to put this.

"I need to kill your immortality and heal you somehow and if we make it that far we have to be together forever or else Hera will let her 'unfaithful' rage over us and I'm under a time limit of two weeks which is almost halfway over now and if we don't make it back in time you'll be sent back here and I probably won't have another chance to be with you," Great planning Leo, absolutely fantastic "Oh and I have to have sex with you in the future. Don't kill me," She raised her head and looked me right in the eye. I'm dead, so long world, at least I got to see her again.

"Killing sounds like an Ares move, healing is Apollo, you already said Hera for staying together and Zeus set the time limit," That all she has to say? "Oh! And Dionysus wants our consummation," I gave her a bizarre look, how is she not freaking out over all that needs to happen. Unless she's already decided that she doesn't want to go and is just mocking me now… "It does sound like a lot to take in, jokes keep things light-hearted. You reminded me of that," She rested her head back "I have a lot to think about and I would rather not spend the rest of your time here pondering my fate. It would pain me to leave my island, it's all I've known for eons, but I would like to explore this new world you speak fondly of," She nuzzled her head in deeper "I would also like to thank my hero for risking his life just to see me once more. No man has ever stepped on Ogygia twice, it may take a while to show my complete gratitude," she said in a soft voice.

I've never been this close with a girl (big shocker, I know); not just physically but on a comforting level. Obviously it's still difficult to express myself considering we've only been with each other for only a couple weeks about a year ago but this is something I _want _to try. I _want _to try to be there for her while maturing at my own pace. I do want this to work, that little spark we have but obviously if her final desire is to stay here, I can't come between that. I rested my head on hers and held her hand, we sat there comfortably until I asked her a question that's been on my mind since I arrived.

"Hey Calypso,"

"Mmhmm,"

"Why did you hit me?" She lifted herself from me and turned to face me

"You show up here a year ago with nothing but a stubborn head and leave to fight in your war. You return all bashed up and injured, I thought it was your _dying_ wish to see me once more and all you kept saying was 'Sunshine'! I thought you dead, excuse me for overreacting!"

"You love 'Sunshine' and you know it," she grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. "Hey! Face is still sore from your brutal hands,"

"You complain too much for a hero!"

"And you whine too much for a goddess!" We started at each other in awe, finding courage within me I spoke "I like it," she softened her face and looked away. I tucked a strand behind her ear and lifted her chin gently "I'm really happy to be back here with you. And I completely understand if you would rather stay here, but if you could tolerate it, if you could tolerate me, would you consider going back with me?" She reached for my face again but instead of rage I felt softness as she guided me towards her, the gap between us was closing as my heart and mind raced. It wasn't long before I felt her soft lips upon mine and a hand traveling up my neck, I held her other hand loosely playing with each finger. She was so sweet and soft and other amazing things that my mind couldn't stay focused on thinking. It wasn't quick and straight like the last time but gentle and a year in the making. We guided each other until I broke off to breathe. Did she have magic lungs too?

"You should rest Leo, you've had an eventful trip," With tinted cheeks she moved off the bed and back to her herbs. I laid back down on the bed letting drowsiness get the better of me. I really hope she agrees, I wouldn't mind a lifetime with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: YAY! They're together again! And aren't they cute. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, your likes your dislikes, all that jazz. Thank you soo much to those who have been reviewing, they fill me heart with joy knowing that you enjoy this read. Next update will be tricky but I will try my hardest. Have a fantastic week and come back next time for another day in the Life and Labors of Leo Valdez!

~Writer of Time


End file.
